Ducdame
by amor-remanet
Summary: It isn't about what's right and, out here, it never can be. SLASH, AmiensxJaques.


**A/N:** I'm not Shakespeare, though I wish I had that talent. Written for LJ's 1sentence challenge.

**Walking**  
Although he often takes to aimlessly wandering on his own, Jaques always has Amiens with him.

**Waltz**  
He surprises himself when he accepts the boy's offer of dancing lessons.

**Wishes**  
Everyone else might wish for Jaques' spirits to be lighter, but Amiens wouldn't change a thing; to change the spirit would change the wit, and that would be a tragedy.

**Wonder**  
Every time they finish, leaving trees back to forests and green grass back to hillsides, Jaques has to stop and marvel at the roses that bloom on Amiens' cheeks.

**Worry**  
When Jaques is late, Amiens wrings his hands; when his eyes are covered from behind, he smiles in relief.

**Whimsy**  
Jaques sometimes entertains returning to the fold for Amiens alone, until usurping fancies remind him why he stays away.

**Waste/Wasteland**  
The court and country have two things in common: both are devoid of real life, and both have Amiens.

**Whiskey and rum**  
Alcohol, Jaques muses, is one thing he will never miss about court or country, and it can take its effects on Amiens to Hell with it.

**War**  
With neither quarrel nor expressed ill will, Amiens follows Jaques deeper into the woods.

**Weddings**  
Amiens leans down to the melancholic's ear, "And they all lived happily ever after," he whispers, and Jaques only scoffs.

**Birthday**  
He makes a point of forgetting his own birthday, but only so their time together feels unmarred by those oppressive, Julian markings.

**Blessing**  
Each smile is a gift from heaven, and each statement said without sarcasm is more valuable than gold to peasants.

**Bias**  
"It is not that I'm set against the duke," Jaques explains calmly, "it's that I cannot see the good in that act he makes you put up."

**Burning**  
While the duke and the lovers burn a pyre high, Amiens sits by the riverbank, and his eyes are all the light that Jaques needs.

**Breathing**  
Sometimes when Jaques sleeps, Amiens stays awake, just to feel the melancholic's exhalations on his face.

**Breaking**  
Amiens' fails to surprise Jaques from behind; he just had to step on a twig.

**Belief**  
He may claim to be faithless, but Jaques' kisses betray his conviction

**Balloon**  
As Jaques watches the toad inflate his chest, Amiens watches him, his chest feeling similarly light.

**Balcony**  
"Monsieur Jaques," Amiens shouts into the tree, "come down, _si vous plait_"; his request goes unheeded.

**Bane**  
Not knowing what he really thinks is a poison in Amiens' heart.

**Quiet**  
When he opens his mouth to speak, Jaques raises a finger for peace; in perfect silence, their lips, like lovers, meet.

**Quirks**  
It's all the little things he does – his teasing, for instance – that make Amiens love Jaques all the more.

**Question**  
If Amiens would just say what has invaded his mind, Jaques could rest easily, but he refuses to ask.

**Quarrel**  
And, to think: all this peace and beauty came from a fight between brothers.

**Quitting**  
Whenever Amiens is ready to give up, Jaques returns and makes staying worthwhile.

**Jump**  
To set an example, Amiens removes his clothes and mars the perfect surface of the river with himself; to his surprise, Jaques follows suit, slinking in like a nymph returning home.

**Jester**  
"I don't know why you willingly play the fool for those who don't appreciate you," Jaques whispers, tucking Amiens' hair behind his ear; suddenly, Amiens doesn't know why either.

**Jousting**  
He knows Jaques has the larger vocabulary and a sharpened lance for wit, but, every time, Amiens still steps up to duel him.

**Jewel**  
If Jaques were a king, Amiens would be the largest jewel in his crown; in their forest, however, he's the last leaf on a dying tree, and he matters much more for it.

**Just**  
It isn't about what's right and, out here, it never can be.

**Smirk**  
He tries to look distracted, like he isn't listening, but Jaques can't stop his lips from twitching when Amiens concludes his bawdy lyric.

**Sorrow**  
Although his fellow finds Jaques' grief for the fallen stag amusing, Amiens can find nothing to laugh about.

**Stupidity**  
Amiens isn't stupid, and, sometimes, Jaques thinks he's the only one who knows it.

**Serenade**  
Jaques leans back against the tree, tilting his head, and earnestly entreats, "Sing for me."

**Sarcasm**  
Even though his wit it scarring at best, Amiens knows Jaques will suspend it all for him.

**Sordid**  
Jaques leans him back into the clearing's grass, which tickles softly on his naked back; the fingers, farcically rough and weathered, caress his cheek; the hands his face and neck caress; and the sweetest venom finds its curative in his philosopher's lips.

**Soliloquy**  
Amiens loves to listen when Jaques thinks he's alone; it's the time when he really says what he means, and even his choleric thoughts run into the boy's ears like honey.

**Sojourn**  
Those days he spends roaming the woods are never once the same, but his thoughts inevitably shirk off the responsibility of problem solving and come back to the way sunlight looks as it meanders across Amiens' freckled skin and earthy hair, and how the light from his amber eyes rivals Apollo's.

**Share**  
"Here," Amiens says to Jaques' hungry eyes, wrapping the lord's hand around an apple, "I can find more fruit later."

**Solitary**  
It's funny, he thinks as he walks the banks alone, that this same place is so much warmer with Amiens by his side.

**Nowhere**  
While everyone else sleeps soundly, Jaques spirits him away and, beyond the gaze of sleeping eyes, they walk together until morning, with no direction guiding their synchronized steps.

**Neutral**  
Worry only waltzes across Amiens' face when Jaques doesn't react to the hands getting lost in his hair.

**Nuances**  
For all outward appearances, Jaques doesn't change that much when they're alone, but Amiens sees all the details that are slightly different.

**Near**  
Jaques seats himself beside Amiens, brushing his shoulder against the boy's and relishing in his warm shudder; he's a simple man with simpler needs, and all he wants right now is this sweet proximity.

**Natural**  
Delicately, and as gently as he'd touch a babe, Jaques plucks the flower from Gaea's bosom and Persephone's fingers; smiling, he tucks it behind Amiens' ear and whispers, "There… perfect."

**Horizon**  
As the sun sinks into the distant ground, so sinks Amiens' head onto Jaques' chest; moving in a reassuring rhythm, Jaques pets the younger man's hair.

**Valiant**  
Try as he might, all of Jaques' attempts to resist Amiens' smile fail miserably.

**Virtuous**  
There are sometimes whispers amongst the other lords, indications of what they think (Jaques could care less what they think, and Amiens defines himself with no influences), but when they rear their foul heads, the duke does something right and puts them down.

**Victory**  
"You cannot guess the answer," Jaques huffs, "and that would mean I win"; he leans to Amiens' ear and, met with a warm shudder and a nod, asks, "Shall I tell you the answer?"

**Defeat**  
On their last night in the forest, their relations stay chaste and their clothing stays on; Amiens merely curls himself against Jaques' shoulder, and laces their fingers together, and, trying to choke back the weakness that presents itself, whispers, "I don't want to go back"; and, though Jaques says nothing, but the lips on his forehead say that the melancholic understands.


End file.
